Blame It On His Beauty
by randomactsofles
Summary: Klaine drabble. Set in Blame It On The Alchool, Kurt takes care of Blaine and watches him sleep.


The beat of the music pounded into Kurt, he could practically feel the bass reverberating off the walls and into his skull. Still, he was enjoying himself.

Santana and Sam and snuck off about half an hour ago into Rachel's dads room. Quinn was bruiting quietly on the couch, glaring in Finn's direction, who was unsuccessfully trying to pry off a very clingy Rachel.

Kurt knew what Quinn was really angry about, if she had ever gotten the chance to be with Rachel, she would never have let her go. Unlike his idiotic step-brother, who seemed to have enlisted Puck's help in removing Rachel, which just seemed to make her even more needy than before.

Across the basement, Tina, Brittany, Mike, Artie and Blaine had started a rowdy dance break, one which included many "whoo!"s and "yeah!"s. A small smile crept onto Kurt's face as he watched Blaine sing along to a Ke$ha song. Even in the most drunken, hilarious state imaginable, Blaine still looked gorgeous to Kurt. So happy and care-free. Kurt only wished he could be like that. He looked up to Blaine so much, why couldn't he just bring himself to have some courage and go for it?

As Mercedes and Rachel dragged Kurt's greatest desire on the small basement stage for another performance, this time of Britney Spears' Gimmie More, Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away. The way Blaine's hips moved and his hands grasped the michrophone with such intensity, Kurt thought Blaine was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He quickly found himself short of breath and had to hold onto the bar counter to steady himself and his diet Coke.

When the night seemed to come to a close, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were passed out on Rachel's carpet, she was just going to let them stay the night. Sam seemed to have lost Santana, who was seen holding hands and sneaking off with Brittany, most likely to try and get to Brittany's house, which was just a few blocks down from Rachel's. However, in their condition, that was going to be much more difficult than one would think. That left the rest of New Directions to stumble into the back of Finn's car to head home. Sam and Mike were staying at Artie's, since his parents were out of town that night, and Finn was crashing at Puck's, seeing as he regularly came home drunk, this wouldn't be a surprise for his mother and younger sister. That left Kurt and Blaine, and since the latter was barely conscious falling into Kurt's lap, there was no way he could go home. So Kurt decided he would be a good friend and tell Finn to drive him and Blaine to their house. 'Cause it wasn't like anything was going to happen between them, Kurt was just helping out a friend. A friend that he was secretly in love with and wanted and admired, but a friend nonetheless.

If Kurt had thought keeping Blaine upright while sitting in a moving vehicle was challenging, it was nothing compared to doing the same job attempting to get up the stairs. The Warbler could hardly form sentences or walk, so he was entirely dependant on and trusted Kurt to take him somewhere he could just lie down and sleep for the remainder of the night.

Finally reaching their destination of the bed, Kurt was exhausted, so there was little he could do other then toss Blaine onto the bed, and make his way to the bathroom to do a slightly shorter and lazier version of his nighttime skin routine, because he could barely keep his eyes open. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt emerged from his bathroom clean and ready for bed, expecting to see a passed out Blaine taking up the majority of his Queen-sized bed. However, he was slightly more than surprised to find the hobbit-sized boy sitting upright with his legs crossed, whining and reaching out to drag a bewildered Kurt onto the bed with him.

"K-Kurt, Kurt, li-listen to me, okay? You mean so, so much to me, o-okay? And I know that we can't deny that there's something going on between us! You know?"

Kurt ignored the meaning behind his curly-haired friend's drunken, slurred words. He had no idea what he was talking about, he was wasted for Prada's sake! He wouldn't even remember this in the morning!

"Okay, Blaine. Okay, I know that you're drunk right now, just go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

Not too long after, Blaine crashed, passed out clinging onto Kurt like a lifeline to a world that was so hazy at the time. Kurt, however, remained awake, having woken himself up trying to get Blaine to calm down. The light of the moon slipped in through the curtains on Kurt's window, enlightening one side of Blaine's beautiful face. The ghost of his breath tickled Kurt's neck, for they were lying almost completely entangled within one another.

The counter-tenor felt as tough he could not be more content if he tried, for lying there, next to the most perfect boy in the world, watching him sleep. Blaine's lips were parted, mumbling nonsense quietly every one and a while. His long eyelashes would flutter against his pale cheek, making Kurt think he was in the middle of a dream.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered against the crook of Kurt's neck. However his eyes were closed, and he said nothing else. Oh my Gaga! Blaine was dreaming about Kurt! The taller boy lay there, amazed, his heart rate having picked up at the sound of his name rolling off the most beautiful set of lips he had ever seen. Blaine remained quiet for the next few minutes, then whispered Kurt's name again, softly pressing his lips against Kurt's pulse point as he did so.

"What does this mean?" thought Kurt. Blaine must just have known in his drunken state that Kurt was the one with him before he passed out, that's all. Blaine thought of Kurt as one of his best friends. If Kurt reads too much into this, he'll just make it awkward between them.

However, as the night passed, Kurt knew he would never find sleep, he didn't want to miss a second where Blaine was in his arms and saying his name, even if he didn't know he was saying it. It was repeated countless more times as the moon reluctantly sank out of the sky and daytime was drawing near.

Kurt had watched Blaine sleep all night, and he thought it was the most remarkable thing he'd ever seen. As sunlight invaded his room, Kurt reluctantly disentangled himself from Blaine to begin his morning face care routine. He knew there was something between himself and Blaine, there just had to be. Blaine had placed many feather-light kisses onto Kurt's neck, face and collarbone in his almost coma in the wee hours if the morning. Kurt could still feel Blaine's prefect lips softly brush his skin, and shivered. Then pushed the thought away.

Blaine had been drunk, he couldn't control what he had done, right? Right. He won't even remember it once he wakes up.

"You and Blaine are friends, don't mess this up!" Kurt told himself as ideas of real kisses with Blaine swarmed his mind. "Nothing more will come from this." Little did he know that not long after that, Kurt's wishes would be granted.


End file.
